


Laced Drink

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Whumptober, almost a bad situation, laced drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: It wasn’t like her intention had been to get it - actually Eliza had seen a friend and had talked to her before the man had sat on the other side, cuing her friend to excuse herself.





	Laced Drink

**Author's Note:**

> man it's been a hot minute since i wrote for this

“Let me buy you a drink, pretty thing. Then maybe you and I can hit the road and see what happens next.” Some man said after having taken the seat beside Eliza. The girl, young but smart, offered a smile and nodded her head. She accepted the drink, and, to the man’s dismay, stood up after having received said drink. 

“Why thank you, sir. Now if you’ll excuse me, my sister found us an actual table.” She waved before heading to Angelica, laughing as she held up the drink. “Didn’t let it out of my sight. Watched the bartender make it and everything. Think that guy wanted to try and get me tonight?” 

Angelica and Peggy both laughed, eyes moving toward the man who was still giving their dearest sister the dirtiest look. A free drink was a free drink. It wasn’t like her intention had been to get it - actually Eliza had seen a friend and had talked to her before the man had sat on the other side, cuing her friend to excuse herself - but really it was the man’s fault for assuming Eliza was alone in the first place. 

Soon the three sisters were having fun, discussing things together with large smiles. Peggy’s girlfriend is coming back home next week after seeing her parents. Maria is beautiful, like their sister, and actually really kind when you get to know her. Angelica swiped through some photos of the baby her and her husband had a while ago, telling about how big he’s gotten and how smart he’s managed to become. 

Then there was Eliza, school teacher who was, somehow, still single. She hasn’t found the one, she insists, though the history teacher for the highschool students was a rather cute one. He was around her age. Young, new to teaching, but seemed to have a fire in his heart that was burning hotter every day. She didn’t see much of him since she was teaching first grade, but now and then they would run into one another and have long conversations until she had to go because her students were coming in from recess. 

Her sisters laughed at this, telling her that she should go in for more than chats in the hallways. Eliza had laughed, eyes moving to the bar to see the man had found a new victim. Not just any victim though. Quickly she hushed her sisters, motioning. “That’s him. Not the one who gave me the drink - the one who - oh no.” Just as her sisters looked, the man stood, offering a hand to Alexander. 

Alex, bless his soul, did not seem to be smart when it came to bars. It seemed that he had accepted the drink and turned his back. He looked weaker than usual, stumbling despite there only being one cup that was still half full at his seat. The sisters looked to one another and seemed to come to the agreement that they couldn’t let the man be fooled into going with a stranger like that.

Eliza was the first to stand, followed by Angelica then Peggy. The girls followed them outside the bar, and before he could get Alexander into the black vehicle, Eliza placed a hand on his shoulder. “Excuse me, sir, but I don’t believe we know you.” She spoke, blue eyes daring the man to argue with her. 

At first it seemed like he might, but then he saw behind her was backup of two very pissed off looking women, and decided to instead shove Alexander in her direction before taking off, mumbling something about not getting any fun. 

Alexander, in all his glory, only looked at the girl and gave a large, goofy grin. “Pretty.” He mumbled before passing out. 

Soon enough the three were gently helping him into Eliza’s car, and when he woke he was laying in a bed with light blue covers, Eliza bringing him pills and breakfast before explaining how he ended up here. It was a weird start to their relationship, but in the end they were happily married, and that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> bet y'all thought eliza would be the one getting saved huh  



End file.
